Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. A door provides or permits selective access to the wash chamber. For example, the door can be rotatably mounted to the wash tub with a hinge. The door can selectively adjust between an open and a closed position by rotating about the hinge in order to permit access to the wash chamber.
In existing appliances, one or more lights are often provided with a control panel as part of a discrete attachment or assembly mounted to a front portion of the door. By illuminating a portion of the door, the lights may generally communicate relevant information regarding the dishwasher appliance. Although such lights may be useful in providing information, they can be difficult to install or arrange within the door. This may be especially true if one or more inputs (e.g., buttons) are provided along a top portion of the door (e.g., perpendicular to the lights at a front portion of the door). Multiple unique and separated circuit boards may be required to support the input buttons and lights. However, this may increase the expense and complexity of the door. Moreover, it may limit the size, number, and intensity of the lights which may be used. These limitations may reduce the appearance and perceived quality of the dishwasher appliance. The limitations may also hinder the efficacy of the visual indication or communication provided by the lights.
As a result, further improvements for dishwasher doors may be desirable. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a door with a visual indicator or light that would not significantly increase the complexity or space requirements within a door. Moreover, it may be advantageous to provide a door with a visual indicator that would not cause confusion and could enhance the efficacy thereof.